Vapour
by Dreamer-Deadly-Nightshade
Summary: A Y/N fic. You're at a gig and you accidently run into Ashton Irwin outside while he tries to escape the lime light for 5 minutes. 5 Seconds of Summer Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Look at all these kids" your friend sniggered as you both approached the arena. It loomed up, big and ugly against the early evening sky. Crowds of girls were gathering in front of you, waiting impatiently. Some were writing notes on the brick wall by the side of the road. "WE LOVE YOU 5SOS" seemed to be a theme. Your friend laughed as you accidently bumped into a young girl who swore violently at you. "Since when did teenagers get so angry..."

"Oh I don't know Y/N, you're basically an old woman before your time anyway." your friend laughed again. Casually hitting her arm, you grinned inside. You were passing the tour bus were the boys would be chilling before the gig. "Hey, do you think they'd see us and decide to marry us on the spot?" Your friend joked, winking at you as she flipped her hair out of her eyes. You had spent an hour doing her makeup and she looked hot. Purple smoked out eyeliner, shorts and a sexy top, she looked fuckable. You ran a hand through your long hair, tousling it in vain, in cause someone decided to notice you. "Of course love, I mean, Have you seen us?!"

BIRMINGHAM!" Luke murmured seductively into the microphone. "HOW ARE WE DOING TONIGHT?" Everyone around you was on their feet, screaming in appreciation. Your friend next to you was bouncing up and down erratically, laughing and screaming. You had spent nearly a months wages on getting seats as close to the front as possible with out being in the very tame mosh pit. First row of seats, you were surrounded by other die hard fans. You grinned and screamed in appreciation along with everyone else. "Ashton, I think they're happy to see us, don't you?" Luke asked, looking back at the drummer with his eyes, before turning them back to the audience. Your heart leapt into your mouth. You had fancied the buff Australian ever since you had first started listening to the band. Ashton let out a throaty chuckle and grinned, looking directly into the camera's on stage. His face filled the floor to ceiling screens. "I think they may be." Mikey's face came on to replace the drummer. "Birmingham, who else is feeling hot and sweaty tonight?!" The crowd rawed in appreciation and you cheered with them. You were wearing a shortish black mini dress with a lace up front. Deciding to go for slight class rather than slutty or casual, you felt the sweat already causing your dress to stick to your chest. Pulling it away from you, you blew on your breasts to cool yourself down. Your friend jabbed you sharply in the ribs, making an erratic, fan girl noise. You looked at her, before turning your gaze to the stage again. Ashton, who was standing next to Luke, sticks in his hands, had his face turned in your direction. Your stomach dropped and you felt your knees go irrationally weak. Your fingers still twisted in the fabric of your dress, you felt your eyes lock with his. Your breath caught in your chest. You could vaguely hear Mikey say "Whose feeling excited and sweaty!?" everyone around you screamed even louder. You couldn't hear them, your eyes were locked with Ashtons'. A few girls in the mosh pit in front turned to see what, or more accurately, whom he was looking at. Your face began to burn. You couldn't even tell if he was looking at you directly, he could be looking at someone behind you for all you knew. You glanced over your shoulder, but were faced with screaming girls. You turned your head back to him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he shook his head, like he was laughing at some private joke. He wasn't in his usual attire of a checkered shirt, instead favouring a vest top with painted on suspenders instead. His hair was longer than in previous photos. He leant close to Lukes' face and said, with a slight huskiness to his voice. "Whose feeling Naughty and Sweaty?" You felt your knees give way and you sat back in your seat while everyone around you started screaming even louder


	2. Chapter 2

"ASHTON!" Mikey exclaimed in mock horror while the audience screamed and laughed at the drummers inappropriate question. "You can't say that! Most of our fans are under age!" Ashtons dark eyes settled back towards you, but since you were now sat down, he could no longer see you. Your friends hand came down on your shoulder and you turned to look at her. She was sitting down as well, her short blonde hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. Her eyes were concerned behind her glasses. "Are you alright?!" she said over the screams around you. You nodded and got to your feet. Your friends lips twisted in concern, but she stood as well, grasping your hand. Ashtons' chin tilted ever so slightly upward as he noticed you'd gotten to your feet again, but that could merely be coincidence. "Fine," Ashton said into Luke's mic. His hand visibly tightened around the drum sticks. "WHO HERE IS OF AGE!?" He screamed to the audience. The resounding screeches were a lot less, with their main audience being younger than 16. You threw your head back and laughed while your friend screamed. You'd been some of the only people able to buy booze at this gig. There had been no queue what so ever at the bar, where as those for food and merch had been a mile long. "See, its fine." Ashton grinned to the camera again, before turning his back on the audience and walking back to the drum set. "Bit of a dry spell aye Ash?" Callum joked. The girls in the crowd started to scream again as the lights dimmed.

Mikey's fingers began to dance across the guitar strings and everyone began to scream even louder. You were on your feet, screaming with them. What I Like About You was the song that had originally got you into the band in the first place. You grinned and laughed as you danced with your friend, holding hands and jumping to the beat. Luke walked over to Mikey and began to run his fingers seductively over the guitar. "OH MY GOD ITS REAL!" Your friend shrieked as you laughed hard, unable to take your fingers off the sight. "Well, that's how they'd finger fuck you." Your friends mouth dropped open and you couldn't contain yourself as you burst out laughing. Feeling someone's gauze on you, you looked at Ashton behind the drums. He was dripping with sweat, his fringe sticking to his forehead. He caught you looking for a fraction of a second before returning to pounding the drums. Your cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. He was pulling the most ridiculous faces while drumming. You lent closer to your friend as the light changed, signalling the change in song. "He's got a proper derpy face hasn't he." You commented. Your friend looked you dead in the face. "Well, at least you know what kinda faces he'll make when he cums." Your mouth opened in shock before she turned away, giggling in glee as the boys launched into the next song.

The cold air hit you hard as you left the arena. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" your friend asked as you lead her through the crowds of girls leaving the gig. You wanted nothing more than to get back to the hotel, take your makeup off and crawl into bed. "Yeah I'm sure, I'm getting too old for this shit." You said to her. Exhaustion laced your voice and you wiped your forehead with your free hand. Sweat stuck to your skin. Back around the corner, hordes of girls were waiting impatiently by the buses for the boys. They were screaming and chanting with the vigour of an angered mob. "Do you not want to wait and see them?" Your friend asked. Guilt rippled through your stomach. "Mate, I just really wanna go back to the hotel and sleep, I'm so sorry." She smiled as a response and gave your hand a squeeze. The hotel had arranged a free shuttle bus for those staying, to get to and from the gig. You both sat, shivering, at the bus stop, seeing flurries of cars and taxi's coming and going, parents doing pick ups. You fumbled in your bag for your e-cig, desperate for some release. You could deal with social situations, but crowds made you anxious at times. "Y/N? You alright? You've gone a bit of a funny colour." You glanced up at your friend, whose face seemed to be on a slight angle. A high pitched buzzing sound had filled your ears that was nothing to do with post concert ear ringing. "Er, no, I'm not." you stated, shifting yourself from the bus stop seat, to the floor. "Just going to pass out a sec, happens all the time. No big deal."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lets get you inside quick." Your friend said, firmly holding onto your arm as she ushered you out of the taxi. You had fainted at the bus stop like at utter idiot. Your stomach churned a little with embarisment as you wobbled up the hotel steps. "Mate its just dehydration, I didn't drink enough." You proclaimed as she gently lead you through the lobby. "Yeah, I don't care, you scared me." Your friend said sternly. "I know you faint a lot, we work together, I've seen you do it before remeber? It doesn't mean its great when it happens. You need to take care of yourself more." You smiled faintly as you glanced at the teenager next to you. "You'd think you were the 20 year old and I was the 18 teen getting told off the way your speaking to me." You joked as you held hands. The hallways to your room didn't help the dizziness. The brown and yellow paisley swirls on the carpet just made the hallway look even longer, like the walls were closing in. Your friend huffed as she pulled the room key card out of her bra, finally letting go of your hand so she could open the door. "Yeah, swear to god you need someone to take care of you. Remind me how you manage to live on your own again and not die?" You giggled to yourself as you followed her into the room. Small with twin beds, your possesions lay scattered about. Makeup bag and hair curlers lay beside the large mirror. Ice bucket with the last few bits of ice floating in the water, along with the sushi packets as reminants from dinner. You tottered over to your bed and picked up your PJ's, stragically placed on the bed for easy wear. Your friend was in the bathroom, filling a glass with water. "EAT SOMETHING" She barked at you as you pulled your blue patterened bottoms up your legs. "Alright mum." you replied, grinning to yourself as you heard a huff from the bathroom. She re-entered the room, holding two glasses filled with water. Condensation was already forming on the plastic from the cold fluid. "Drink." She ordered as she held out the glass. You took the plastic cup from her and downed it in one before handing it back to her. You grinned as she rolled her eyes, drinking hers at a slower pace.

As she left to re-fill the cups, you pulled your dress over your head and took off your bra, before you put on your pijama top. A big friendly Stitch waved up at you, a big smile on his face. You grinned to yourself as you grabbed the bag of cookies from the shared night stand and stuffed one in your mouth. Your friend returned with yet another glass of water. You beamed at her cause you knew it would wind her up and held the bag out to her. You swapped items and she took a cookie. You sipped the water this time. Starting to feel more normal you took a deep breath and relaxed onto the bed. "Better?" Your friend asked, looking over at you as she pulled her checkered shirt off. "Yeah, but im in desperate need of a vape." You commented sadly, looking up at the NO SMOKING, INCLUDING E-CIGARETTES notice that was stuck to the wall. "Well, no offence, but I don't fancy you going outside again for that, not after what you just did." You pulled a face. You knew she was right, but that didn't mean you had to like it. Your friend turned off the light and tucked herself up in her bed. The TV had been switched on before you left and neither of you had bothered to turn it off. Family Guy filled the screen and with in minutes your friends soft snores filled the room. Glancing at the TV for a few moments, you made up your mind. Quietly as you could, you slipped off the bed, grabbed your flat ankle boots and slipped them on, all the while praying your friend wouldn't wake up. When she didn't, you grabbed your bag and your jacket, before slipping quietly out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

You headed down the hallway, hands fumbling in your bag for your E-cig. It had been a good 6 hours since your last fix and you were desperate to get some nicotine running through your veins before bed. Passing the receptionist, you gave a little wave with your hand, showing what you were about to do. He nodded before returning his attention to the computer. He looked about as tired as you felt.

Outside the hotel entrance it was raining. The sky was dark already and the water hammered off the parked cars. Standing under the damp entrance you brought the plastic to your lips and inhaled deeply. one, two, three, exhale. You repeated the motion several times until you felt calm again. A small cloud of vapour consumed you as you leant back against the remarkably dry exterior of the hotel. They had placed a small glass roof over head to accommodate people such as yourself. Rain trickled off the edge to form a small pool at the edge of the steps. "Mind if I have a tote of that?" Someone asked from behind you. You jumped out of your skin, letting out a small shriek. He was standing there, a large baggy green coat covered his upper torso and he was wearing red checkered pyjama bottoms. His feet were stuffed into trainers that had seen better days and his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his over coat. Ashton Irwins' eyes widened in shock as you jumped back a little. "Oh shit, I didn't mean to scare you!" He apologised as you stared at him. Your hands were at your chest as you tried to steady your breathing. After a few seconds you managed to stutter out, "Its not a real cigarette." Ashton rolled his eyes at you, the charming man from the concert replaced with a tired and irritable one. "I can see that, I've quit smoking a while back but my e-cig chamber has cracked and isn't getting fluid properly, so its a crap vape." He leant forward and plucked the fake cigarette from your fingers, with out asking again if it was alright to use it. He breathed in deeply, his eyes closing while he did. You couldn't help but notice that his hair seemed darker off stage, but that could be the lack of light. He took another long drag before breathing out the vapour through his nose. "Menthol?" He asked you, looking sideways at you through slightly hooded eyes. You nodded, unsure of what to say or do. Ideally you would have liked to have sat down to process the information that you were outside, smoking with Ashton Irwin from 5 Seconds of Summer, but right now was not the time. He shrugged and took another drag. "So, did you enjoy the concert?" He asked, not looking at you, instead his gauze wondered to the sodden car park. Your heart leapt into your throat and you could feel the blood rushing through your ears. "Yeah." you said, as casually as you could. He chucked, a soft warm noise that sounded like a cats purr. "I liked the dress you were wearing, very... gothic." If your mouth had not been dry, you were sure you would have choked on your own spit. Instead, you stared at him, mouth slightly open. He calmly took another long drag. "You actually saw me then?" You asked, your voice surprisingly level as you watched his face. His eyelashes seemed longer in person. He nodded in response as he exhaled. "First proper row, next to the lass with the short blonde hair." You nodded as well, shoving your hands into your pockets. They had not properly warmed up since you had fainted and were aware that they were starting to hurt from the cold. You exhaled slowly, feeling your heart rate turn to normal. He was just a normal guy, just wanting a smoke, that was it. He wasn't famous and he was just a normal person. He wasn't Ashton Irwin, he was just a normal person, that might happen if you kept telling yourself that. "Want some?" His Australian twang brought you back to reality. You looked at him, blinking a few times until you noticed he was holding the E-cig out to you. Reluctantly you pulled your hand out of your pocket and took it from him, inhaling as well. "Fuck me, what happened to your hands?!" He asked, his voice sounding shocked. You glanced at him, then to your fingers, which were an unusual shade of white compared to the rest of your hand. "Oh, er." You stuttered, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened with out sounding like a total dipstick. His hands enclosed yours and you felt warmth flood into your blood. It was painful, but you knew, on some level, that any warmth was going to hurt. You looked at him, your eyes wide. Your heart was beating like crazy again, making it hard to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Blinking up at the man in front of you, you tried to calm your beating heart. "I kind of hand my hands on the floor earlier and they haven't quiet warmed up yet." you explained, trying to keep your breathing regulated. Ashton had taken a step closer to your, to wrap his hands around your one, which meant you held onto your e-cig even tighter. Ashton's left eyebrow rose, asking a question with out words. You felt your ears getting hot. "I kind of got dehydrated at the gig and may have fainted." You said sheepishly, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. You fixed your gauze on the sodden car park, waiting for the laughter to hit you like a slap in the face. Warmth instead spread through your body as the drummer wrapped both his arms around you in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into your hair. You felt your breath catch in your chest and your eyes began to water with embarrassment. You inwardly cursed yourself. You should be happy, the hot drummer was hugging you, out of something that looked like sympathy. It should be romantic. Instead the reality was, a cold boy was hugging you, your arm was awkwardly pressed against his chest, your nose was running because of the cold and now your eyes were watering out of embarrassment for being such an idiot. "I've passed out before too, you know." He said, he was still speaking into your hair. His hands were flat against your back, fingers spread out in order to transfer heat over the largest space possible. "Before I had my appendix out, I fainted because of the pain. It really sucked and I had no control over it." He mumbled, gently running his hands over your back in a soothing motion. You took a deep breath and nodded into his shoulder, trying to not wipe your nose on the drummers jacket. "I've done it before, usually when I'm ill, or I faint at the sight of blood, its never very nice." You mumbled, in a way of an explanation. "So I'm kind of used to it, I know when I'm going to do it, its just never very nice." Ashton pulled away and looked at your face. As quickly as possible, you wiped your nose and tears away on your sleeve, before jamming your E-cig between your lips and taking a long drag. The nicotine in your system was slowly beginning to speed down your beating heart. You had your eyes fixed on the puddle of water that collected at the edge of the steps. You began to exhale when you felt Ashton's fingers turn your face towards his. He inhaled your vapour as his eyes locked with yours. You willed yourself not to choke out of surprise, but you couldn't suppress your body's immediate reaction to these actions. You felt your face begin to get warm, certain that your pyjamas were getting slightly wet, nothing to do with the rain. "What's your name?" You blinded rapidly, trying to process the information. All blood that seemed to have been in your head had gone to other places. "Y/N" You said softly, unable to really speak. "Sorry, was that Y/N?" He asked, grinning, flashing his teeth. You nodded, unable to really speak. Unable to really process what was really going on, you took another drag. Ashtons' fingers tilted your head towards his and he crashed his lips into yours. You opened your mouth in surprise, only to allow his tongue to slowly brush against yours in response. You couldn't help but moan quietly in response. You dropped your E-cig with a clatter. Your now free hand found its way into his hair, gripping harshly as he pressed his body urgently against yours. He forced you against the stone wall of the entrance, his tongue entwined with yours, his arm wrapped tightly around your waist.

Blinking, you felt yourself shaking. Ashton had pulled away completely, leaving your body to be hit with the cold, sharp air. He bent down and plucked the metal stick from the floor before leaning in close to you again and slipping it into your pocket. "Follow me on snapchat, its AshieI" He whispered in your ear, giving the lobe a soft nip with his teeth. He turned on his heel and walked back into the lobby, leaving you in the freezing, wet hotel entrance, attempting to catch your breath.


End file.
